Yuna spending her time with Luna
Here is how Princess Yuna spends some time with her mother, Princess Luna in Emerald Helps Out. Meanwhile, Princess Yuna was relaxing at her throne room. Princess Yuna: It feels great to rule Skylands. Snowdrop: I'm off to go for a balloon ride with Stealth Elf. Princess Yuna: Okay, Snowdrop. Be careful. Snowdrop left with Stealth Elf when Princess Luna arrived. Princess Luna: Hello, Yuna. Princess Yuna: Hi, Mama. (hugged her mother) What're you doing here? Princess Luna: I just dropped off Isamu at Daycare and thought I could spend some time with you. Princess Yuna: Oh, Mama. You didn't have to. Princess Luna: Now, Yuna. It's a mother's job to keep it's little filly happy in anytime of need. Princess Yuna: Well, If you insist, Mama. Yuna and Luna spend some great time together as mother and daughter. Princess Luna: Well, The Tantabus won't be harming anypony tonight. Princess Yuna: So, How you've been? Princess Luna: Well, Been trying to avoid the darkness as usual. Let's all get some ice cream. Princess Yuna: Okay. So, Luna and Yuna go out for some ice cream. Princess Luna: (has neapolitan) Princess Yuna: (has cookies and cream) Princess Luna: Red car. Princess Yuna: Blue car. Princess Luna: Green car. Princess Yuna: Yellow car. Princess Luna: Yellow car. Princess Yuna: No, Red, you cheated! Princess Luna: Oh, Am I!? (tickles her daughter with her wing) Princess Yuna: (laughed) Yuna and Luna played and laughed. Meanwhile, At the Daycare Center, Emerald was doing a great job playing with the babies. Emerald: Peek-a-Boo! I see you! Prince Isamu: (laughed) Emerald: This is fun. (sniffs) Phew. Catrina! Tyrone and Flashlight needs changing! Catrina: (with her gloves on) Stacy and I well take care of them, Emerald. Why don't you put the toys they touched into the sterilizing toy bin? Stacy Hirano: It's important none of the clean babies touch any of them. Prince Indy: (playing with his blocks) Emerald picked up some toys touched by Tyrone and Flashlight and puts them in the sterilizing toy bin. Emerald: All done. Peg Pete: Did you kept your eye on the babies. Emerald: All my two sharp eyes, Peg. Peg Pete: Very well done, Emerald. It's a good thing too. (looks at Sebeena) Because we don't want you sick, Do we? No we don't, Sebeena. Sebeena Crophopper: (giggles) Emerald brings the toys from the bin to the wash room. Emerald: Here they are, Sylvia. Sylvia Marpole: Thank you, Emerald. That is a very responsible thing to do. Emerald: You think so? Candace Flynn: We know so, Emerald. (goes and played with Anna) Aren't you so cute, Anna? (tickles her) Yes you are. Princess Anna: (giggles) Catrina: (finished changing Tyrone's diaper) There you go, Tyrone. All clean and ready to play again, Yes. Prince Tyrone: (laughs) Stacy Hirano: (finished changing Flashlight's diaper) There now, All done. Prince Flashlight: (laughs) Emerald: Don't forget to wash your hands. Catrina: (as she and Stacy washes their hands) Thank you, Emerald. Later, It was snacktime for the babies. Emerald: Okay, It's snacktime. Emerald brought out the babies' favorite snack. Prince Isamu: (eating his favorite applesauce) Sebeena Crophopper: (heating her favorite grapes) Emerald: Boy, They sure are a little hungry. The Snacktime is over. Emerald: (puts the messy dishes on the sank) Everything's cleared out, Catrina. Catrina: Great job, Emerald. Now, Why don't you go on and play with babies again. Category:Princess Yuna and Friends' Amazing Escapades Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225